


What Dreams May Come

by LuckyDeathStar



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)
Genre: Could be worse, Dream Sequence, Gen, turtle. boobs., what the hell brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDeathStar/pseuds/LuckyDeathStar
Summary: Emily is having brain surgery. So why is she hanging out with the turtles?I am not Eastman nor Laird nor Nickelodeon. I own nothing.This ... would not get out of my head until I wrote it. I’m not even sorry.





	What Dreams May Come

Emily woke up with a start, rubbing her face with a sigh as she looked around. “Well I’m definitely. Not in Kansas anymore. Or Tulsa, for that matter.” She said, jumping slightly as she saw the five huge beings in front of her. 

“Yea, If anything yer in New York,” Raphael said with a shrug. “But that doesn’t say how ya got here in our lair.”

Emily shrugged. “I couldn’t tell you. Last thing I remember is getting ready for surgery, falling asleep cuddling Mikey.” She said. “What?” She asked as five sets of eyes looked at her. “Ooh. I guess you guys don’t have plushies here.”

“Maybe she comes from a world where we’re different? Like Turtles Prime?” Donnie suggested, sitting next to her. 

“Oh thank God. You’re past that now. Good. Makes it easier for me.” She said grinning. “My name is Emily. Where I come from, you guys are, well. Famous. Kind of.” 

“We’re famous? Leo did you hear that?!” Mikey said excitedly. “But that doesn’t explain why you were cuddling ... well... me?” He said. 

Emily giggled. “In my world, you guys exist in fiction only. Cartoons, comics, movies. A live action show that most of us refuse to talk about....” she said smiling. “I have a plushie I made to look like Mikey. He was my favorite growing up.” She said with a soft blush. 

“Well, that explains why she’s not freaking out seeing us.” Donnie added. “How long have we been around ... even fictionally ... in your world?” He asked her, fascinated by the idea of alternate worlds including a world where they didn’t ‘exist’.

“Over 30 years. You guys started off as a comic series, what you guys would call Turtles Prime.” She explained. “Then there was a toy company that made over 300 action figures, to go with a cartoon, the silly versions of yourselves that you met that were obsessed with Pizza.” She said. 

“How do you know about that stuff?” Raph asked, skeptical of what she was telling them. She knew too much, how could they trust her?

“Judging by your current appearances, I’d say we’re in the 2003 incarnation of you guys, which is great because that’s one of my favorite versions. Outside of the musical and first live action movie.” She said grinning. “The end of that series had a movie called ‘Turtles Forever’ where you met the Prime versions of you, as well as the original cartoon versions of yourselves.”

“Musical. Version.” Raph said facepalming. “Have you heard Mikey sing? He can’t. At all.” 

Emily giggled. “I wish I had my phone to show you guys this stuff. It was interesting. Shredder rapped ... about hating music. You all put away your weapons and picked up instruments. It was weird as I really didn’t think Raph was the type to try that, but it worked, guess. Even if you all were covered in sequins.” She said smiling. 

“Media is fascinating. And you said we were around for over thirty years?” Leo asked, watching her curiously. “Are there major differences between them?” He asked her. 

“Well. Yes. In some versions, Splinter was a man turned into a rat, in others, he was a rat turned into a man. In some, Karai is his long lost daughter. There is at least one, this reality as far as I know, where Shredder is an Utrom, like Krang. There is a new version I haven’t watched much of yet. I’ve been sick, so I can’t do much.” She explained. “I don’t know if I like what I’ve seen though.”

“Sick?” Donnie asked, peeking up at her slowly. “Can I help?”

Emily shook her head. “That’s actually what I’m doing now. I have a brain tumor. So you’re probably all a hallucination of my brain while I’m in surgery. But I appreciate the thought.” She said smiling, patting the purple banded turtle. 

“You don’t like a version of us?” Mikey asked her curiously. “Why’s that?”

“Well. I’ve only seen one episode. Raph is a snapping turtle and huge. Like, absolutely huge, and the rest of you are a lot smaller. Mikey is small enough to be thrown, as a weapon, by Raph. And he’s a box turtle. Leo is a red eared slider, and Donnie is a soft shell turtle. As far as I know, you have the same back story, you all were mutated, and learned to be ninjas as babies.” She shrugged. “It’s almost too comical. I like it to be a little gritty. Like the original movie that came out when I was a kid.” She said. “I .... may have cried.” She said sheepishly.

“You cried? At a movie? That’s kinda lame.” Raph said rolling his eyes. 

“Splinter had been captured by the Foot and Shredder had ordered his death. You were crying too, dude.” Emily snapped back at him. “Then again you had just woken up after being knocked out by the foot, while hiding at April’s apartment.”

“Did I survive?” Splinter asked calmly. He was just as fascinated as his purple banded son by the alternate reality versions of them. 

“Yes. And you were the one to defeat Shredder.” Emily said happily. “Using one of Mikey’s ‘chucks, you whipped him right over the edge of a building into a garbage truck. It was awesome.” She said grinning before pausing, closing her eyes and rubbing her face. 

“Are you alright, child?” Splinter asked her. Emily nodded and smiled weakly. 

“Yea. Just a random stab in my head.” She said. “I’ll be alright. But if I randomly disappear that means I either woke up or died.” She said with a shrug. 

“You mentioned a live action show?” Mikey asked, causing Emily to shudder. “That Bad?”

“I get the idea behind the show.... bring in a new turtle with a similar but different martial art... but turtles. Don’t. Have. Boobs.” She said sighing. “It was a character named Venus Di Milo, and she practiced the art of shinobi, but. Boobs. It was almost obvious the only reason she was brought in was for “drama” to make you four fight over her.” She said, making air quotes. 

“A girl mutant turtle?” Donnie said curiously. “That’s interesting. “

“But, boobs!” Mikey said laughing happily. 

“Turtles don’t have boobs.” She said rolling her eyes. “Without the boobs you could still tell she was female.” Emily said shaking her head. “You had a crossover with another huge television show though. That was interesting.” She said wincing again. 

“Would you like to lay down, Emily?” Splinter offered. 

Emily shook her head. “I appreciate it, but no thanks. Thank you for letting me just hang out too, you could have just kicked me out and let me wander.” She said smiling. 

“You’re giving me so much insight into other worlds, it’s the least we could do.” Donnie said smiling. 

“I don’t know about that-“ Emily said before falling asleep on the couch. 

~*~

“Morning Emily, how are you feeling?” A nurse asked her, smiling. “The surgery was a success. Dr. Hamato was able to get every bit of the tumor out. You’re expected to make a full recovery.” She said smiling. 

Emily smiled weakly and snuggled her plush Mikey as she rested. “We couldn’t have waited a little longer? I was having a great dream.” She said giggling softly, smiling at the thoughts that had happened.


End file.
